It was a love hate relationship
by K-popLover891
Summary: When Natsume Hyuuga and his best friend Ruka Nogi transfer to Alice High, what changes will they experience? Will Natsume change his ways when he meets an average high school girl, Mikan Sakura? Lots of OOCness BTW. Don't like OOC, don't read
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:- **This is my first fanfic an I hope you enjoy it!This chapter is really short BTW but gradually the chapters will get longer.

**Chapter 1**

Mikan groaned as Gakuen Alice's heartthrob took a seat beside her on the bench out on campus. She took off her reading glasses as she turned to look at him with annoyance evident in her eyes.

"What is it, Natsume-san?" she glared.

"Can't you be nice to me?" Natsume pleaded while pouting cutely, his crimson eyes gleaming.

"Natsume-san. Please stop that, It doesn't suit you." Mikan told him. Suddenly he spread his legs out and his arm snaked its way behind Mikan. He yawned before going back to his cute mood.

"Pweaase?" he begged once again.

"No." she replied coldly before getting up. Natsume pulled her back by her wrist and she fell onto his lap.

"Sheesh. You could've played along." he complained.

"Yeah. I COULD'VE. But did I? No I didn't. Now if you'll let my wrist go," she harshly pulled her wrist back, hopped off his lap and bowed. "Bye."

"You do know that loads of girls would KILL to be in your position right now, right?" Natsume told her with a smirk. She turned around with a glare.

"Well if you know that, why don't you go bother those girls that would kill rather than me, who would do absolutely ANYTHING to get you," she pressed a hard finger on his chest. "Away from me?"

Ouch. That hurt his pride. Nonetheless, he kept his smirk intact.

"Because you're interesting." he simply said.

"Rich brats like you should keep away from me." she told him harshly. She walked away from him as if nothing happened. Natsume leaned his elbow on his knee and his chin rested in his palm. His raven hair blew in the breeze messing it up in the process. His crimson eyes never left the 17 year old girl, Sakura Mikan who was walking as far as possible away from him.  
_  
Sakura Mikan? I'll make you fall in LOVE with me. _He grinned at his thought.

**Mikan POV**  
That bastard thinks he can do whatever he wants, huh? Well I'll show you what you can do.

Hyuuga Natsume, huh? You'll be sorry you ever messed with me because I'll make regret you were born. I'll make you HATE me.

**A/N:- **I know it's really crap because it is my first fanfic, but I hope you liked it. ;) Reviews are very appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N:)** XD I made sure to do a long chapter! BTW, the rest of my chapters won't come this fast because of my school stuff and I've got loads of exams coming up. Did I forget to mention that Mikan and Natsume are COMPETELY OOC? Well, they are. OMG! I completely forgot to do a disclaimer! Well here it is.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't Gakuen Alice. I wish I did though because it's such a great story :D**

Chapter 2  
How did we know each other? Oh, don't remind me about that dreadful day he got assigned as my partner from Narumi-sensei.

**_Flashback_ Mikan POV**  
_Narumi-sensei twirled into Class-B cheerfully, not forgetting his sickeningly sweet wink before standing up straight. The class including me, sweatdropped. Don't get me wrong, I love Narumi-sensei, but sometimes he overdoes it. I don't tell him that though.  
_

_"Good morning, my DARLINGS!" he squealed. The class replied unenthusiastically which made him sigh heavily._

_"Well today we have 2 new students. Please come in, Natsume-kuuuuun~! Ruka-kuuuuun~!" Narumi-sensei squealed again as gayly as ever. Two INSANELY handsome teenagers walked in. The boy who walked in first had neatly parted blonde hair that looked so silky and flowy. His eyes were cerulean with a hint of green and a lovely smile. The second guy had jet black hair. His eyes were striking crimson and looked intimidating. His face was blank and kinda reminded me of Hotaru. I suppressed a giggle. The blonde guy's uniform was neat and tidy and he wore his tie properly whereas the other never tied his tie at all._

_"Well, who would like to go first?" Narumi asked them. The blonde raised his hand._

_"My name is Ruka Nogi and I am 17 years old. As for this guy," he pointed at Natsume. "He is my best friend, Natsume Hyuuga." he finished with a professional smile._

_"Now if any students have any questions..." Narumi-sensei suggested as hands shot up like bullets. "You there!" he pointed at a random student, one after another._

_"Are you both single?"_

_"Yes."_

_Girls squealed and boys groaned._

_"Do you have any hobbies, Nogi-san?"_

_"Well, I absolutely love animals and taking care of them. Does that count?"_

_Another squeal escaped from the girls lips. Before the squealing could carry on, Narumi-sensei quickly stopped all the questions._

_"-clears throat- Okay kids, it's now time for partner picking! Will the odd students from last time, please stand up? Mikan-chaaaaaan~!" he called out to me. "No getting away this time round!" he winked. I rolled my eyes and stood up. Permy, Koko and Kitsuneme stood up with me. Now you're probably thinking, why couldn't I be partnered with the other three standing up? Well that was because... I don't know. I wasn't really listening to sensei. The Nogi guy picked first and went to sit next to Koko, the joker of the class. Koko's hair was dirty blond and his eyes were hazel and round. He always had a goofy grin plastered to his face._

_Hyuuga looked around at the other girl standing up. It was Permy, A.K.A Sumire Shouda. She was drooling and Hyuuga already looked disgusted. Permy had shoulder length green hair with beautiful, bouncy curls. Her eyes were emerald green and although she was very bitchy once you get to know her, she's really nice. But she can go over the top liiiike... right now._

_Hyuuga turned to me eyeing me with disinterest. His face turned into a mischievous smirk only I could see. He suddenly pointed at me._

_"You!" he called out to me. "You're my partner."_

_"EH?" the class went shocked. I rolled my eyes once again and shot him a glare. He didn't flinch. Instead, he winked and I felt my face go red with frustration._

_"Tch." I muttered to myself before sitting down. Hyuuga walked up the steps and sat next to me with a smirk._

_"What's your name?" he asked me._

_"Mikan Sakura." I told him angrily. Now I couldn't have peace time because of this Hyuuga guy. Screw you._

_**Natsume POV**  
I looked at a girl who had ugly green hair. Reminded me of The Joker from Batman. She was drooling at the sight of me, and I don't blame her, I'm hot. I looked over at another girl who had auburn hair tied up in a mid ponytail. Her eyes were amber and she seemed to be glaring me. I pointed a finger at her._

_"You. You're my partner."_

_Her glare seemed to get harsher by the second. I winked at her and she turned bright red. I walked up the steps to the seat beside her._

_"What's your name?" I asked._

_"Mikan Sakura." she huffed. Woah. Someone got on the wrong side of the bed. I smiled inwardly. This is going to be interesting._

**(A/N): **Hope you liked it! Constructive criticism is more than welcome! Please review! BTW who's waiting for the latest Gakuen Alice chapter? Sorry, that was really unnecessary of me. -_-


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING!**

This is not a chapter and I'm really sorry if this is in your alerts and stuff, I don't know! But I'm really sorry.

Guys, I'm seriously sorry for not uploading! I didn't even think I would take this long myself, but I did. The first reason I didn't upload was because my laptop broke and it took AGES to fix! Second reason, I'm experiencing writer's block and I seriously can't think of anything, so it'll be awhile before I update this story.

However, the upside is that I have started a new story, and I will publish this story once I have written the first 5 chapters. Don't worry, I'm in the middle of the fifth chapter, so I will publish soon~~~!

If you are extremely annoyed at the fact that I took so long to update and instead I did an authors note, feel free to be angry at me because I understand how it feels!

Signing off, K-popLover891~


End file.
